She's One Of Us!
by Ruler101
Summary: Olivia Flack, the first ever female American Paratrooper. It takes awhile for outsiders to realise that she is one of them. War makes people do rational things, but she is and always will be one of them. Besides being a female in a man's world, what could go wrong.Winters/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is my first Band of Brothers fan fiction! I decided to post this because I finally got the box set today with my Christmas money.**

**I, of course don't own Band Of Brothers! I mean no disrespect to the real people, this fan fiction is based on the HBO mini series!**

**I don't know what this is going to be yet OC/? so review who you would like it to be:D I like Winters but I don't know**

**I welcome all reviews good ones or bad ones, I am always going to listen to suggestions and I don't mind criticism.**

**I will update soon as well! and I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, there not my strong point unfortunately.**

* * *

I joined easy company because it was the right thing to do, never in a million years did I or my family expect that I would become the first ever female american paratrooper, just look at me now a Lieutenant standing in the sweltering Georgia sun, swatting fly's away whenever they would fly within an inch of me, waiting for my, yet again, late commander Herbert Sobel.

"You people are at the position of attention!"He shouted, suddenly rounding the corner, causing all off us to snap to attention.

Walking towards Frank Perconte, Sobel gave the smallest member of our company a once over before speaking," Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers like a paratrooper?"

"No sir,"Perconte replied, knowing exactly what was coming.

"The explain the creases at the bottom?"Sobel demanded, glaring menacingly, at the short man in front of him.

"No excuse sir"

"Volunteering for a paratrooper infantry is one thing Perconte, but you've got a long way to prove you belong here. You're weekend pass is revoked."He stated before walking away, still glaring.

Moving onto the next person, Sobel stopped at George Luz causing me to wince, George had been one of my first friends when I joined, he is now my best friend. "Name?" Sobel demanded.

"Luz, George"My friend instantly replied, automaticly handing his gun over to Sobel.

"Dirt in the rear side aperture. Pass revoked"

Sobel moved on searching for his next victim, another friend and the units Sergeant," When did you sew on these chevrons Sergeant Lipton?"

"Yesterday, sir"Lipton replied hesitantly.

"Long enough to notice this" Sobel spat while waving some loose thread into Lipton's face.

"Sir"

Moving up the line Sobel stopped at another solider, "Name?" He asked, already knowing the names of everyone in easy company.

"Malarkey, Donald G"

"Malarkey...Malarkey is slang for bullshit, isn't it?" Sobel asked, causing me to wince once again, all of the soldiers of the company were my friends, an odd few that I didn't like.

"Yes sir" Malarkey answered staring straight ahead, his jaw clenching ever so slightly, it was almost unnoticeable.

"Rust on the rust plate hinge spring, Pvt. bullshit. Revoked."

Still on a rampage for his own personal gain he moved onto Liebgott, raving on about his so called 'rusty' bayonet and how he wouldn't be killing Germans with that piece of shit.

"Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in this company who had a weekend pass has now lost it!"Sobel shouted now stood in front of us all, this caused me to roll my eyes in annoyance, of course i knew this was coming it always does.

"Change into you're PT gear, we're running Currahee!"He shouted once more before stalking away.

Turning to my fellow Lieutenant, Richard Winters, i gave him a curt nod before he dismissed the boys. " 2nd platoon, fall out,. We have two minuets"

" One day, i swear that man is going to run out of 'infractions'" I muttered on my way back to the officers barracks not intending Dick to hear me.

"Be careful what you say Olivia, you don't know who's listing"He made his point by looking around us "but I couldn't of agreed more"He stated before stalking into the barracks.

Two minuets later there we were running Currahee.

* * *

There are sometimes when people would expect me to regret joining the army, like now, on a Friday night here I am Lieutenant Olivia G. Flack marching a twelve mile march, in the dark.

"Lieutenant Winters, Flack?" A voice I knew to be Bull asked for further down in the marching column.

"What is it?"I asked, slowing down with Dick following my example.

"Permission to speak, sir?"Bull asked, calling me sir like everyone else did.

"Permission granted" I said, while nodding my head, though i don't know why knowing he could not see me because of the darkness surrounding us.

"Sir we've got nine company's, Sir"Bull stated simply.

Scrunching up my eyebrows i replied wondering were this conversation was going "We do"

"How come we're the only company marching every Friday night, 12 miles, full-packed uniform, in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think Pvt. Randelman?"Dick asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Lt, Sobel hates us, sir"

Dick turned to me giving me a sly wink, that rather shocked me, before replying to Bull's statement. " Lt. Sobel doesn't hate easy company, Pvt Randelman," Dick paused for affect " he just hates you."

* * *

The next day, i walked into the mess and spotting an empty space next to my best friend, George Luz.

"I had a dream about you last night" I stated sitting down on the mess bench next to George.

" Aw shucks Olivia, I didn't know you felt that way about me"Luz replied nudging my shoulder, while sending me a cheeky wink, that was nothing like Dick had give her the day before.

"No, you died" I stated matter of factly.

"Yeah well, I'm still here baby girl, the world can't get rid of George Luz that easily"He said, throwing his arm around my shoulders, comforting me and cheering me up at the same time.

"But you do have those dreams don't you Olivia?"He asked causing me to blush, I defiantly had those dreams about a certain someone, before I could reply Bill sat down next to me officially ending our conversation.

* * *

**Please Review, it will motavate me to write another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapters up!**

**Now I had two reviews, kinda upsetting but I convinced myself to write another chapter.**

**To Guest!**

**What have you got against Winters? And I would do Bill I'm only not because he isn't in all the for the review.**

**To BatOutOfHell-Madesss**

**I'm properly going to do Winter and maybe if this story gets some good review I will write a Speirs/OC. I also do prefer you for the review! yours was my first! Keep reading!**

**I don't own BOB and this story is based on the actor portrays of the people not the real people even though i have much respect for them!**

* * *

**Dear Olive**

**I know you just rolled you eyes! I'm not going to stop calling you that, being your oldest brother I think i get the right to make up your nickname.**

**Anyway, I have finally found some spare time to write you, I have been so busy with training, you should see some of the planes they have here**

**and I have only had the chance to fly three, it has been a lot better than the last base I was at. On to a more serious note now Olivia, how are the men **

**treating you over there in Georgia was it? If anyone is giving you any trouble just tell the your older brother will come and kick there sorry asses to next year!**

**Have you heard from Mom and Dad? I have they said the sent you a letter, no word from Harrison though.**

**Stay safe baby sis. I love you x**

**From you loving brother Charles J. Flack**

After reading the normally monthly letter from my eldest brother, I tried to hide it in my foot locker before any of the others saw it.

"Hey Olivia" A soft voice from the doorway, startled me.

"Dick"I acknowledged nervously sitting on the edge of my bed, for some reason when ever I was around the fiery haired lieutenant I would get a funny feeling in my stomach.

"What are you doing?"He asked, smiling at me before walking over to his bed, which was next to mine.

"I was just reading a letter from my brother"I replied, causing the red heads eye brows to rise.

"You have a brother?"He questioned, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Yes I do, in fact I have three"

"What do they do?"Dick said, now lying back on his bed.

"Well there's Charles who is in the RAF, Harrison who is fighting in the pacific and then Andrew who is only eleven" I said, turning away to hide the tears that had gathered in my eyes, unfortunately Dick had noticed.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, coming round to sit next to me on my bunk.

* * *

**This is just a filler because I don't have a lot of time.**

**Please Review**


End file.
